


Back Porch Haiku

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: Canon Spuffy Poetry [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Accepting Buffy, Friendship/Love, Gen, Haiku, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry, Sadness, Silence, Srength, Supportive Spike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a response to a prompt posted by okdeanna in Spuffy Wonderland on Live Journal: "Season 5. Fool for Love. Back porch scene. What happened after Spike offered Buffy comfort and the screen faded to black?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Porch Haiku

 Velvet purple night

Seeps into two darkened souls

But it is warm here.


End file.
